Hide Your Soul Away From Love
by destielsfangirl4life
Summary: Dean and Castiel are split off from Sam, as he chases an unknown creature through an uninhabited area. Can Cas finally stop pushing his emotions away and realize his feelings for Dean? Can Dean even begin to accept the fact that he might be in love with Cas? DESTIEL, SABRIEL!
1. Chapter 1

Thunder boomed in the distance as Dean, Sam and Castiel chased after the strange being that they had been chasing for weeks now, sweat poured down all three of their faces as their tired feet pounded against the hard, packed dirt, and they wished this hunt could just be over already. Now, usually Cas would simply snap his fingers and they would have the thing in their grasp, but for some reason, Cas couldn't do it. Whether this was an effect of the creature, or just a weakness of Cas', they didn't know, but it hardly seemed to matter at that moment, so they continued running. There was no road, so the impala was out of the question, so they had to take turns sleeping while the other two would carry the sleeping one, for as long as they could. Once awhile, they would catch up with the creature, and they could see it's back, instead of simply a white glow. It gave off a human-like appearance, with medium length brown hair, greased back with a small curl at the bottom. It appeared to be wearing a beige suit, and the boys wondered how on earth it could run in that, and look classy at the same time. Castiel had put a kind of mind lasso on the creature; it couldn't disappear, but it certainly could run. They had to keep a certain distance, or else the connection would break.

"Dean, I think this lasso is draining me, I'm not certain that I can keep this up." Cas panted, looking like he was about to collapse, "Easy there, Cas, we'll just have to catch that son of a bitch soon," came Deans gruff reply, just before Cas started to fall to the side. Dean's body acted without him knowing, or even registering what was going on. He grabbed Cas's arm, and put Cas's arm around his shoulder so that Dean could support the literally, falling angel. They limped like that for a while, but eventually, Dean couldn't support Cas anymore, and they fell, landing awkwardly. "Sammy, you have to go on, I'll stay with Cas," Dean told his little brother. "Okay," Replied Sam, thinking confusedly of how Dean always wanted in on the action but when it came to action, or Cas, his brother would _always_stay with Cas. There's no time Sammy, you gotta go now!" Dean yelled. Sam looked at Dean, like… "what?" but he turned and ran. Dean watched Sam disappear into the distance, and he turned his concerned green eyes to Castiel. Castiel saw those beautiful green eyes staring into his blue eyes, and he felt as if they could see right into his soul. He gulped at the feeling he was having, and forced himself to push down, deep below the surface, like he did with everything else he had ever felt. He had never felt anything like that for anyone, man, woman, demon, and even angel. But he pushed it down, below the radar, where not even his own mind, could find it. He pushed it to a place where it would be safe, a place where it would be hidden from all including himself.

He closed his eyes, and drifted off, high above the clouds, to a place where none but the dead and the holy may be, Heaven. He watched everyone go about, doing their business, souls and angels alike. He was back in the garden of the autistic man who had drowned in a bathtub. He heard something coming in through his mind, on a slightly different frequency than normal angels speak on. He frowned in confusion, angels didn't, as a general rule, like to talk to him, especially not on _that_frequency. But he opened his mind, curious to hear whoever wanted to speak with him.

"Hello? Castiel? Are you there? It is your brother, Michael. I am doing this out of desperation, not because I like you. Castiel, Lucifer, he is doing horrible things, you can't imagine them, to me, and to the soul of my vessel. Please, Castiel, Please, if you have any remaining loyalty remaining inside of you, please, rescue me. Castiel, he's coming! No. Noooooo. Casti-"

Castiel stood in shock. Lucifer had figured out how to torture Michael. That was bad, very bad indeed. Everyone knew that Michael and Castiel hadn't left on very good terms. But Michael's scream as his voice had been cut off, and his voice as spoke, had been one that can only be made when an angel is in immense unbearable pain, or had been in the past. Castiel had heard Samandriel's screams as he was tortured by Crowley. This had been 10 times worse. Castiel didn't know what to do and he needed to ask someone. But who, in this broken heaven, would listen to him. He didn't blame them; he had murdered many of their kin, indeed, of his own kin. There were very few people who he could talk to, and one of the people he had gone to in the past was Gabriel. But that was before all of this, and Lucifer had killed Gabriel. All of this made Castiel really angry at Lucifer. Anger, Castiel mused, was a strange emotion. It made on feel fiery and unholy, but it also made you embrace that feeling. Suddenly, a grinning face appeared in Castiel's mind, it was his nightmarish big brother, who had been torturing Michael.

"You're angry at me? Why, we are exactly the same. We slaughtered many of our own, and we both love our father to the point of madness. Why don't you accept it? Surely you can see it is the truth, little brother." came the taunting lilt of Lucifer's voice.

Castiel woke up, sweating and gasping. But it hadn't all been a dream, he had traveled to heaven, and he had received the message from Michael, so, he wondered, was that part with Lucifer true?

"We are exactly the same-same-same" he heard the teasing voice of Lucifer echoing around in his hear, ricocheting off it's walls, driving him insane.

"No. NO!" Castiel yelled. Dean shot to his feet gun in his hand, finger ready to pull the trigger. "Cas, what's wrong?" He asked. "N-Nothing Dean, don't worry." Cas replied, softly. Dean looked at him carefully and then nodded curtly, but Cas coud tell that Dean was worried about him.

Sam kept running, just like Dean had told him to, but after a few hours he needed to sleep. He hadn't slept in 3 whole days. His feet dragged and his eyes felt as if there was sand in between the lids. He could barely keep his eyes open, however hard he tried, and after a few hours of pure, sleepless torture, he collapsed. As he drifted into unconsciousness, he thought he saw a bright glowing light appear, and somewhere, deep in his mind, he heard his mother's voice, soft and melodic, saying "Angels are watching over you".


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stayed with Cas for a while, making sure he didn't pass out again. Somehow, every time Cas passed out, he seemed to wake up with more knowledge than he had had previously, and more fear in his eyes. Dean was worried about Cas, and worry seemed to be the only thing he ever felt these days. It was the one emotion he needed, and therefore couldn't shove away from his heart, into some cold corner, where it would never see the light of day. Castiel collapsed suddenly and started to sleep peacefully. He mumbled in his sleep, which was the only place his emotions were ever shown. "Dean… Dean help me. Don't worry I'm fine, I just want you to help me Dean." Dean looked at Cas's sleeping face and felt his heart melt. Castiel seemed like a tough angel, who felt nothing, and had a heart of steel, but he did have emotions. Dean cradled Castiel's head, watching over him as he slept.

Sam awoke to the sound of water lapping against rocks. His mind was fuzzy as to what had happened, but suddenly he heard a voice saying "Hey Sam, you're finally up!" Sam sat bolt upright, shaking the coarse blanket off of his body. He grabbed around for his knife, but no avail. Someone had taken his knife.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, you didn't honestly think that I would be stupid enough to leave you with weapons? I know how well you were trained. You'd have me up against the wall with a knife to my throat before I could explain myself!" Sam whipped his head around to face his attacker. He almost dropped his defensive stance. It was Gabriel, or the Trickster, or Loki, or whatever one might call him. He was alive, and appeared healthy. Sam had felt a horrible sense of loss after Gabriel had died, and he didn't understand it. He hadn't been very close to the angel, but on the occasion that they had met, he had admired his skills.

"H-How…. How are you even…?"

"Alive?" came the reply "Ahem… Trickster." He said, pointing at himself, with a smug grin on his face. "I wanted everyone to believe I was dead so that I could get on with my life. But unfortunately, something went wrong. Somewhere, somehow, or someone, cut me on the place where my Grace is. You saw me glowing when I was running? That glow was my Grace, streaming out of me. I thought you were the ones who had taken it from me, so I was running. But I saw you collapse and I thought, hey maybe I should take advantage of this, and I ran back to you. When I saw you, I almost screamed. I hadn't seen you guys in such a long time! "

Sam just stared. He had always thought of Gabriel to be a creature that used it's powers _way_ too much, but now he saw that it wasn't true. Gabriel had no power left, yet he had created a shelter and cared for Sam. Why had he done that? Sam mused over all these thoughts for a while, until his thoughts turned to Dean. He hoped that Dean was okay, and that Cas had recovered, but it was nice to be away for a while, especially with a cool guy like Gabriel.

Castiel had visited Heaven many times in the past few times he had fallen asleep. He continued to muse over thoughts of Lucifer and Michael, feeling very stressed and worried. He needed to share his burden, but with whom? As much as he dearly wanted to, it would be cruel and unfair to place such a huge burden on Dean's mortal shoulders. Castiel stood in the sunny garden, fighting an inner battle. No, he didn't know what to do. Yes, okay, he would tell Dean, because he deserved to know. Castiel woke up with a feeling of empowerment, but as soon as he saw Dean's vulnerable face he decided that he wouldn't.

Sam was sitting beside a sparkling lake, wondering how on earth Gabriel had managed to find this place. It was the perfect place for a hideaway; it had a cave whose entrance was covered by vines and shrubbery, and a sparkling freshwater lake, fed by a stream, which was freezing and felt as if it ran from the glaciers, meaning you could drink it. There were berries and fruit trees around it, so one could survive without ever having to leave this area. Sam marveled at how Gabriel had found this with such short notice.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Sam almost jumped off of the rock he was sitting on. Gabriel had silently sat down beside him.

"Ye-Yeah, amazing!" he said distractedly, looking at Gabriel's face.

"Cas, are you feeling up to finding Sammy? Because it's been a few days since we had to stop here, and I'm worried about him." Dean said, in a worried voice, "Yes, Dean, I believe we should search. I can't look for him with my mind though, you know that." Castiel said, in a dreamy voice. Dean rolled his eyes. Of _course_ he knew, but he had hoped Castiel would come up with something a little better than that. " Okay, then there's no time to lose. Let's get going." Cas didn't move. "Cas, come on. I meant we should go _now_." No reply. Dean looked around and cursed. Cas had passed out. _Again._ "Dammit Cas!" Dean exclaimed, shaking the angel to wake him up, but no avail.

Castiel stood in a strange place. He didn't know where it was, but what he did know was that is was no holy place. Screams filled the air as Cas looked through the black, torch lit hallways. Suddenly he realized where he was. He was in Hell. He had been there a few times before, but it was impossible to truly know hell; it was huge and was constantly changing. So the knowledge that he was in hell did not help in the slightest.

"Why am I here? Who has brought me to this place?" He shouted, feeling lost, yet furious.

"I brought you here, so you can see the future for those two _boys _you love so much. Or should I say, that boy you've lost your heart to? Don't give me that look. I know _everything_." Came the taunts of Lucifer, through the air.

Castiel whipped his head around, looking for the source of the voice, but he soon realized that Lucifer could only speak through the air, not actually appear. He glared at Lucifer.

"Release Michael, and _release_ the soul of his vessel. I demand it of you. Please, you don't understand what you are doing, and I suggest that you stop. Now." Castiel spoke with the authority that God had vested within him.

"Nah, rather not... sorry bro, you'll have to try a little harder next time."

And then Castiel woke up to the sound of Dean's screams.


End file.
